gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bchwood
Hi Bchwood, cheers for the message. Portals for the major houses would be a good idea. We can also now drop the trailer video (though I'd like to keep the opening title sequence video, it seems a nice way of linking the Wiki to the series) to make room for them.--Werthead 23:15, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Attempts to add spoilers to the site I've had to revert several attempts to add spoilers to articles, particularly the Eddard and Daenerys ones. Just to ask people to keep an eye out for that, as I might not be around much over the weekend. Thanks to everyone for their great work, looks like we've got a good team building up here now! --Werthead 13:10, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Refurbishment Thanks for the offer, but I think we're handling things pretty well right now :-) --Werthead 20:11, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Quiz Hi Bchwood, I saw you post regarding a quiz over on Werthead's page. I'd be interested in helping out if I can. I ran through the sample you linked to but I'm a little unsure how to begin putting a quiz together. Is there an editing tool or should I just send you the questions?--Opark 77 14:52, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Question 1 Which of these is furthest South? #Castle Black #Winterfell #The Eyrie #King's Landing Question 2 Who killed Ser Hugh of the Vale? #Ser Gregor Clegane #Ser Loras Tyrell #Jory Cassel #Ser Ilyn Payne Question 3 Which direwolf belongs to Robb Stark? #Shaggydog #Summer #Grey Wind #Ghost Question 4 Which Night's Watch recruit is assigned to the Rangers? #Jon Snow #Grenn #Samwell Tarly #Pyp Question 5 Which great house does Walder Frey owe fealty to? #House Lannister #House Stark #House Tully #House Arryn Answers #=4 #=1 #=3 #=2 #=3 --Opark 77 18:43, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :Were these any good?--Opark 77 22:09, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks Bchwood.--Opark 77 22:26, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :It looks great. I was saying to Scott that it reminded me of writing questions about The Wire for a facebook app in the mid 00s. Thank you for implementing it.--Opark 77 15:59, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Family trees Thanks for the offer of assistance. I am out of my depth coding wise and wonder if you (or someone you know) might be able to help get rid of the large empty space at the top of the family tree templates e.g. Template: House Stark family tree.--Opark 77 07:43, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the recommendation. I have left a message for User:XD1.--Opark 77 01:45, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Fan Brain Update for episode 2: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Gcheung28/Game_of_Thrones_Season_4_Fan_Brain --The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:00, April 14, 2014 (UTC) You can't seriously be consider using someone for a fan review who has made only 13 edits to this wiki and who joined two months ago? --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:52, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Vote for new Bureaucrats The Wikia Staff said that even though Werthead is stepping down voluntarily, we need to have an open vote to determine who will now be promoted to Bureaucrat status. Please check it out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_for_New_Bureaucrats --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC)